Hindsight
by Pluto's Daughter 14
Summary: Aveline de Grandpre was captured at age ten and thrown into slavery by Haytham Kenway. She escapes and joins the Assassins, with Haytham as her target she's determined to end her old master. She trains rigorously and then Connor comes along, a large conflict of interest. Especially when he tells her his last name. The two don't get along, especially since Aveline lacks hindsight.
1. Chapter 1

"Here's the mutt!" The man snarled as he shoved the ten year old, mulatto child, in front of another man. She whirled around and glared at the first man defiantly.

"Ne touchez pas moi! (Don't touch me!)" She snapped in fluent French. Her mocha colored skin was grimy from dirt from where the man grabbed her. Her dark curls were matted, her once nice dress torn, and a couple bruises on her arms from being grabbed so roughly. Her vivid, light green eyes held anger and high self-confidence as she stood proudly in front of the large men.

The man had cool, collective blue eyes and sleek brown hair, he looked rather young. He wore a blue coat and a hat sat proudly upon his hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail. He looked stern and serious as he stood stiffly while looking down at her condescendingly. He had an accent she had never heard before.

Something caught the little girl's eyes; a red cross adorned the man's neck and glinted in the sunlight. She frowned as she stared at it before finally tearing her gaze from it. What was that? It did not look like the typical cross that people wore to represent their Christianity.

The girl had been kidnapped from her white father, Phillip, and she didn't know what was currently happening. She could speak English decently, not as well as she could speak French, but nonetheless she knew the man had called her a mutt. Had she been any other ten year old she would have been sad or confused as to what mutt meant. But not her. Her father had taught her her self worth.

"Ah," The brown haired man chuckled and grabbed her chin roughly to examine her,"A spit fire. But when my boy grows up he'll put her in her place...she's quite the beauty isn't she?" He mused,"Yes my son will most _definitely _take a liking to this one..." He laughed cruelly and the girl wrenched her head away from him.

"Prendre me ramè à mon père, conchon! (Take me back to my father, pig!)" She snarled before spitting on his nice clothing. She didn't really catch what he had said earlier...something about a boy? She knew what was happening. The man that took her from her father was selling her to this one. She had seen this happen to several slaves in New Orleans. But she was no slave.

The man looked appalled,"You filthy abomination!" He snarled,"You dare spit on me!" He backhanded her so hard that she fell on her rear. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks as the stinging sensation remained and her eyesight became blurred with tears. That hurt! She tenderly cupped her cheek and winced at how agitated her skin felt. The tears wouldn't stop falling even as the same man with a powerful swing wrenched her to her feet.

"Ignorant mulatto, such audacity considering you're a disgrace." He gritted his teeth before letting out a breath,"You're lucky you're an early gift to my son," He sneered before pulling out coins from his pocket and placing them in the other man's hand. The kidnapper grinned gleefully before scurrying away leaving the girl with the buyer. "Tell me your name girl." He instructed scathingly as he glared at her.

She was still holding her cheek and returned his glare,"Aveline."

"Can you speak good English?" He questioned as he watched her. She looked down at her feet and felt utter hatred erupt within her. She just wanted to go home. Her dad was waiting for her, as she stood there she felt sick, never had she felt so weak in her life. She just wanted her father, he'd know what to do, in fact he'd probably beat this man up. He'd want her to he brave. She told herself and the ten year old looked up at him shyly again.

She nodded,"Yes..." Her hard glare returned,"I'll...kill you." She hissed menacingly. Her tiny hands balling into fists.

The man laughed mockingly,"Yet again wrong answer." He clucked before he struck her again making her effectively lose consciousness.

-Line Break-

"Aveline! I hope you're ready to serve guests!" Master Kenway exclaimed as the eleven year old girl wiped down the table slowly. Her eyes harded as she nodded stiffly. A scar was on the corner of her lip and it was darker than her lighter toned skin. Her hair was curled around her face and she was dressed in all white.

"Prêt à balancer un abaissement de la fourche de votre gorge. (Ready to shove this fork down your throat.)" She grumbled darkly. She's been trapped, as a slave for a year and life was terrible. Anytime she screwed up her owner, Haytham Kenway, would beat her with anything he had. Her back was riddled in scars from being whipped and beaten. But surprisingly her confidence never waned. She knew what she was worth. But she found that the more she disobeyed the more torment came her way. It was engrained to her that she would get out of this awful prison. Her father would come for her.

Aveline de Grandpre was rather young to become a servant...a servant that was constantly abused, but that was how much Haytham Kenway disliked her. Their first encounter hadn't gone so well after all.

All hated her. Blacks and whites, she was so different and the combination between black and white was so bizarre, she was ridiculed for what she couldn't control. She was an "abomination" as they liked to call her. But she did have one friend.

Jack Kenway, the master's son. He was nice to her, the first time he had met her he called her pretty, in turn she yelled at him in French because she was angry about being a slave. He was eleven like her, anytime his father left the house the two would play together, race through the fields, and chatter aimlessly. She would talk about her dad to Jack all time and he would tell her about random things as well. For a year Jack had been her best friend behind his father's back. Haytham Kenway didn't like her at all and it was obvious and Jack didn't want to disappoint his father so he pretended she didn't exist. It hurt but she acted like everything's fine.

"Hey Ave!" She turned to see Jack running towards her excitedly. He was a cute boy, blonde hair and bright blue eyes; he was taller than her too. He had dimples and a charismatic smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Jack." She murmured as she continued to wipe down the long, mahogany dining table.

He looked at her excitedly,"I want to show you something tonight. It's really amazing." He whispered and she raised an eyebrow.

"You know what will happen if I get caught..." She trailed off wearily. She had been caught before and it ended with a broken nose and several kicks to the stomach. And she still had to get up the next morning and work.

His smile brightened,"We won't I swear!" He said cheerily and Aveline sighed did she really want to risk her well-being?

"Okay..." She said hesitantly and he crushed her into a large hug. Jack was the only person that showed her affection. Everyone else either seemed wary of her or disgusted. She liked it though she'd never admit it, he was so warm, and he was white but he didn't seem to care about her race.

"You'll love it!" She grimaced as he made contact with one of her fresher wounds. She wrenched herself from his grasp and hissed making his eyes widened,"Are you okay-" She wanted to smack him, her back stung painfully making her eyes water and her anger boil.

"Aucune vous idiot! Ne pouvez-vous pas void Je suis blessèe ici! (No you idiot! Can't you see I'm hurt here!)" She snapped angrily and he winced. Aveline was riled, she hated pain, and stupid Jack had just caused that. Yes it was unintentional but goodness it hurt immensely.

"Ave I'm so-"

"It's fine." She muttered before turning away from him and continuing her work. A sigh escaped his lips before he planted a kiss on her cheek. She became a cherry red and she turned to him in utter shock.

His face was even redder than hers,"I'm sorry." He murmured before walking away. She watched him for a moment before turning back to her work and smiling softly to herself. Next time he did that she'd punch him for making her feel so flustered.

As guests poured into the dining room Aveline noticed one in particular was black. He wore a brown hat that somewhat resembled a cowboy hat. It had a red jewel in the middle of it and he walked in with a cane. His brown jacket contrasted with his white under shirt, he wore tall long socks and she cautiously approached him. Typically black people didn't like her so she had no clue what his reaction would be.

"May I take your coat sir?" She asked bitterly, she hated her demeaning job.

He smiled gently at her,"No thank you," His voice was soft and somewhat raspy as he looked at her with warm, brown eyes. He had white stubble on his face and his dark hand clasped her shoulder,"unfortunately I'm in the same predicament as you my dear." He chuckled dryly and her eyes widened. For a slave he was dressed rather nice. Before she could say another word he stood to attention as another, well-dressed white man came in.

"What did I tell you about talking Achilles?" The man snapped and Achilles sighed while Aveline bristled. The man had five o'clock shadow and a ragged appearance. He had short, brown hair and a hard face as he shot Achilles a glare. He was a bit shorter than Achilles but stockier, he had an accent, a French accent. He wore a brown coat over a white shirt and crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed Aveline distastefully.

"He is already your slave! Now you want him to stop talking as well?" She spat scathingly making the rough looking man turn his glare on her. Achilles's eyes widened and she didn't notice the smile that spread across his lips.

"Does there seem to be a problem?" Aveline froze, Haytham Kenway, his cold voice gave her chills and she had to stop herself from flinching when she saw him. He was a terrifying man, she would pretend not to be afraid but in reality she was horrified anytime he came up to her, she noticed that he singled her out and would physically and mentally try to break her. Physically he succeeded but mentally Aveline was still fighting.

"No sir." She grumbled and he nodded stiffly as he looked at her coldly. His arms were politely behind his back and he didn't wear his hat.

"Good, see to it these two are escorted to where they belong." He instructed before walking away.

Aveline made a face at him when he turned his back to them. Achilles laughed quietly and Aveline turned to him with a small smile on her lips. The white male looked rather amused as he walked past her.

"Don't worry about me...or Achilles. He actually needs to use the restroom...would Haytham mind?" The pale man asked with his thick, French accent. Aveline, despite his previous rudeness, couldn't help but feel somewhat connected to the strange man because of his obvious French roots. It fondly reminded her of her life before slavery.

She bit her lip,"Uh I don't believe he really likes...black people at all." She murmured and the brunette waved her off carelessly.

"I promise you it'll be quick. Haytham shan't find out." He swore and shot Achilles a meaningful glance before disappearing into the crowd of people. Aveline bit her lip; Haytham Kenway would have her head if Achilles were found in his restroom. The mulatto child looked after the black man wearily as he shuffled up the steps and vanished down the hall of the mansion. She stood there for a moment before quickly scurrying to the kitchen. She had to now...serve people and indulge in their demeaning comments at her skin color. Great.

Carrying around drinks was probably her least favorite jobs. People picked up glasses carelessly causing the wine to spill. Most of the time it spilled on her which caused her to smell like alcohol until she had her next bath which was twice a week. Or they'd slam them down hoping to watch her fall. She hated being here. She held the silver platter up as she walked by aimlessly while people snatched cups off of it or put them back.

"Hey mutt! Bring some of that over here!" A voice called out and she instinctively turned to see a busty woman calling out to her. With gritted teeth the eleven year old stalked over to her and held up the trey. The woman was rather large, wore a bright pink dress, and had rather pale skin. It was paler than many white people's skin tones and Aveline was surprised to see someone so pale.

"Here your fatness." She muttered...but unfortunately the woman heard her.

"Excuse me?" She asked appalled as she clenched her glass angrily.

No turning back now. Since when was she one to be a coward and allow Kenway to win? Not to mention this fat, cruel woman called her a mutt. She supposed she should have been used to the name, but no matter how many times she heard it she couldn't help but cringe and feel angered.

"Did I stutter madam walrus?" She taunted before turning on her heel to walk away. Oh she was going to get it for such retaliation but it felt so good. She would never dream of talking to Kenway like that, he would kill her, she dove through the crowd with the drinks sitting sliding slightly making her freeze. She adjusted the glasses cautiously and continued walking.

"Aveline!" A voice whispered and she turned to see Jack inconspicuously walking towards her. He was taking his sweet time and looking at other things as he did so. Aveline pretended she had no interest in Jack and handed out some drinks before he stood by her side. He looked rather handsome in his white shirt and black coat. It seemed to make his eyes brighter than normal and his brilliant white teeth made her blink.

"What do you want Jack?" She murmured as she politely handed put another drink.

He chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at anything but her,"Well Aveline, I think we should go see that cool thing I was talking about earlier." She looked at him alarmed as he flashed her his typical troublemaker smile.

Bitterness swept over her,"Your father will shoot me before I can even put the trey down. I'd rather continue living." If she could consider this living.

Guilt crossed over his features,"I know...I'm sorry I just-"

"Jack, is there a particular reason you're associating with Aveline?" A clipped voice questioned and the two children froze before turning slowly and saw Haytham glowering at them.

Jack swallowed thickly and fumbled with his coat nervously,"No father I-"

"Is she giving you any trouble? I know how much she loves to wreck havoc." He mused as his cold glare fixated on the stunned mulatto. What should she do? She hated showing fear and so she refused to do so. She thought of her father and how confident he stood all the time, she was Phillip de Grandpre's daughter and she would not cower to her kidnapper.

She steeled herself and looked him dead in the eye,"He was just being polite...he was practicing for being a gentleman. He wants to be like you...mister Kenway." She said respectfully as she fought herself from spitting on him again.

Haytham still looked passive as he looked at his son for confirmation,"Is this true?" He asked in a monotone and Jack nodded furiously.

"Yes. I don't...I don't see the problem with Aveline being...a mulatto." He confessed,"She's really nice father...she's my friend." He said confidently and Aveline's eyes widened as the truth sprouted from his lips. Haytham's facial expression didn't change as he put his hands behind his back. Aveline wet her lips, she knew that look, it was the look she had seen countless times. He didn't know whether to punish her or simply give her a heated lecture.

He nodded stiffly,"Alright...but nothing has changed girl." He growled as he looked at her with a scowl and Aveline nodded slowly,"If you make my son happy...then I don't see the need to punish you for that. Just don't associate with him in public. It's embarrassing." He said scathingly and she couldn't help but flinch and she berated herself for doing so when she saw a sneer appear on his features before he swiftly turned on his heel and walked away.

Haytham didn't necessarily dislike Aveline. When they had first met she had spat on him and screamed at him in French, then she threatened to kill him, she truly was something. He didn't know any slave or eleven year old with the guts to dare speak to him in such a way. Maybe that was why he constantly found himself angered by her presence, not just her kindred spirit but because she reminded him so much of Ziio. He had another son out there, he had abandoned Ziio for the Templar cause and he constantly wondered how she was doing. He missed her and Aveline reopened every wound as if she was another version of Ziio and he hated her for it. When had he become so petty? He wondered as he picked up a drink and skulked it down quickly. He knew it wasn't fair to take his frustration out on an eleven year old but he foolishly let his emotions overcome him sometimes. He wasn't...well he saw colored people beneath him...and her existence threw him off.

When he saw her he knew she'd grow up to be beautiful and Jack could use a little fun when he was older. His naive son didn't know the mutt's purpose and he would once he was fifteen. Aveline was a good worker but she was mouthy. He noticed how the other slaves treated her, none of them really liked her, but she didn't seem bothered as she walked with tenacity. As though she was a rich white man. She acted like she hadn't worked a day in her life as she danced through rooms with a bright yet defiant spirit. She seemed so invincible. Even after her beatings she would verbally insult him making him furious. What would it take to break this girl? It's been a year and six months but she kept pushing on. He knew she was also afraid of him, but she was so good at playing off her fear and fooling everyone that she was fearless. She was certainly something else. Just like Ziio.

Jack was certainly an accident; his mother had been nowhere to be found when she dropped him off at his house and vanished. This frustrated him greatly, he was the leader of the Templars and didn't have time for a child, but the more he nurtured the boy the more attached he grew to him. He didn't intend to have yet another son but Jack was there and he could actually have him to himself and make him a templar. Jack would be an excellent Templar, good looking, charismatic, and smart. Aveline was holding him back. He knew Jack had a crush on the mulatto and that was another reason he disliked Aveline. The girl had his son wrapped around her little finger. He had known they were friends all along, which is why he beat her more out of anger. After Ziio and him separated he hadn't been the same, quick to anger, susceptible to pain, and his thoughts were more muddled.

He had loved her and there was no other woman like her much to his anger. She was one of a kind. All the others were bubbly and laughed at his jokes that weren't even funny. He wanted a challenge, a fighter, someone who would give him headaches yet he still would adore them because they've been through a lot together. He looked around with a weary sigh and noticed the white man, who had walked in with the black man, running for the exit along with the black man. His eyes widened as he saw a flash of rapidly blinking, yellow lights. His artifact.

Aveline had noticed Achilles and the white man running towards the door. Haytham let out a yell of rage and tackled Achilles who was an older fellow. Why did Haytham hate blacks and mulattos so much? Haytham drew back an arm and gave a powerful punch make Achilles hiss in pain. Aveline felt pent up rage overcome her, all the anger and craziness she had been keeping bottled up for a year was starting to open up as he punched Achilles again. She wasn't weak...she was Aveline de Grandpre. And her father had always taught her to be strong and dignified. She had had enough of Haytham's tyranny and abuse. The white man had rushed back in to try to help but another guest, a friend of Haytham obviously, began to wrestle with him.

"Assassin!" He snarled and the man cursed in French as he struggled against the man.

Aveline's blood boiled as she picked up a glass of wine and threw it with immense force at Haytham,"STOP IT!" She screamed angrily. It missed and slammed onto the ground beside him. This made his gaze snap towards her giving Achilles the upper hand. Achilles grabbed his throat and Haytham yelped as a blade embedded itself into his shoulder. He rolled off Achilles and Jack panicked.

"Father!" He yelled as he ran towards him. Aveline could only watch in horror, as her friend was teary-eyed kneeling over his injured father. What was happening? Achilles was on his feet and picked up his cane he had dropped in the shuffle. He smacked the other attacker on the head with it freeing his master and the man gave him a nod. Achilles turned to Aveline and before she could blink he grabbed her hand and the two were running out of the house.

Achilles liked the girl, she had not only helped her defeat Haytham but her attitude was admirable, she was eleven yet she acted like she had been alive for longer as she easily defended him when his partner played the role of cruel slave owner. They needed more people like her for the cause, that and if she didn't want to be an assassin that was okay, he was rescuing her from slavery. The girl was bold and for someone her age, color, and her gender that was admirable. Women were treated with little respect, especially colored women. This girl was something and he liked it.

Aveline wanted to check up on Jack, help him, but Haytham would kill her and she knew for certain he wouldn't hold back this time. But what of Jack?

"Don't worry, you're free now." Achilles once soothing voice was rough now. Soon thoughts of her best friend escaped her mind. Free. The white man muttered something and swooped Aveline from Achilles's grip and into his arms as they sprinted into the darkness. She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively and clutched to him as they disappeared into the darkness. Aveline watched the white mansion and plantation vanish from her sight...she was free. She didn't realize tears were streaming down her cheeks until a sniffle brought her back to reality. She was finally free...no more beatings, no more racial slurs, no more Haytham, no more mean fellow slaves, no more...Jack.

-Line Break-

_"I'm Jack...you're really pretty." The blonde blurted out to the grumpy mulatto. To her annoyance he blushed, stupid boy, she was here instead of with her father with a red-faced boy. _

_She was seething,"Ne me parlez pas! J'ai déjà la haine que vous et votre père!(Don't talk to me! I already hate you and your father!)" She snarled as she bawled her hands into fists._

_His eyebrows furrowed in confusion,"What?" She saw a flash of irritation flash through his blue eyes. A frown tugged his lips downward and his shoulders hunched over as he assessed her. _

_"Bien que vous ne savez pas ce que je dis comme votre père muet. (Good you don't know what I'm saying like your dumb father.)" She grumbled as she began to walk to the large mansion. It was so large, much bigger than her father's home, she saw slaves working on the land pulling cotton and she winced. Would she have to do that?_

_"Hey!" Jack's voice sounded angry as he grabbed her wrist,"Don't try to walk away from me-" She whirled around and shove him making him stumbled backwards. He looked at her shocked and a look of arrogance lit up his eyes._

_"Don't touch me!" She yelled and his lips curled back into a sneer._

_"Don't push me!" He shot back and shoved her back. Soon the two, stubborn children were pushing each other violently. They were at each other's throats and kept fighting until a force made Aveline fly backwards. She felt a large pain erupt in her head and she was in slight shock as blood dripped down from her forehead. Jack looked surprised as she felt and she looked up to see Haytham Kenway glaring down at her, she felt tears blur her vision and sting her eyes. She refused to cry in front of Jack and Haytham._

_"Don't you ever lay a hand on my son again. Or I won't hesitate to kill you. Know your place mutt." He jeered,"We will get you settled...then you start work immediately. If you even think of trying to run or retaliate I will punish you severely." He warned icily before turning on his heel and stalking away in dramatic fashion. Aveline sat there stunned and Jack cautiously approached her._

_"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get you in trouble." He murmured as he held his hand out to her. She tentatively took it as she held her other hand to her wound. The blood was warm and felt like it would never stop. What did he hit her with? "What's your name?" He asked as he walked beside her and looked at her earnestly. She noticed the way his eyes flickered to her wound then to her face again._

_"Aveline." She muttered as she tried to blink away the tears as she saw a black man get whipped by a farm hand. Why...why was this happening? Where was her dad? _

The thirteen year old's eyes opened as a knock on the door ruined her dream...could she call it a dream? Ruined her memory? The mixed girl rolled out of bed and yawned before dressing in her assassin's gear. Ever since Achilles and Stephane Chapeau saved her they had both been training her for their cause. She had easily, willing accepted, she was tired of being weak so why not learn how to defend herself? She was still an apprentice but she was a fast learner.

Over the years she had developed rather nicely. She was a radiant teenager that caught the eyes of many as she accompanied Stephane and Achilles into town. Her green eyes contrasted with her tan skin making her look even more exotic. Her hair was in long, black braids that were tied into a ponytail when she trained. Her accent drew many in when she spoke and she had grown rather charismatic. She had light humor and lived for liberation. Every assassin, she had noticed, seemed to have a major cause they were fighting for. Hers was to free the slaves. She had been one herself and she was blessed to only be one for a year and a couple months.

She was rather thrilled when she discovered Haytham was a Templar. That meant she actually could kill him, she wouldn't allow anyone else to do so, Haytham was hers. She constantly thought of Jack, her father, and her mother. How were they now?

"Aveline please come here." Achilles called and she adjusted her black clothes. She kept her hood down and examined herself in the mirror. Her assassin's garbs were black with patches of white on it. The sleeves were white at the bottom, her cloak tails were white and the outline of her hood was white as well.

Black and white seemed only fitting seeing as she was black and white. She did have a nice sense of humor. Her hidden blades were strapped on her wrists, she sheathed her machete as well as her pistol, tucked her various assortments of bombs away, and finally tucked her crossbow to a strap on her back making it easily accessible. She walked down the stairs of the beautiful mansion and saw her mentor staying there rigidly.

He wore an angered expression,"We have a visitor...wants me to teach him our ways. Get rid of him would you dear?" He asked tiredly as he clapped a hand on her shoulder. Achilles had been like a father to her and it prided her to make him happy.

She smirked,"Of course!" She flipped her hood over her face leaving only her smug smile visible.

"Old man!"Ratonhnhaké:ton yelled angrily,"Open the door! I just wish to talk!" He begged as he banged on the mansion door again. Why was the old man so stubborn? "I'll find a way to get to you! I just want to talk you stubborn man." He grumbled under his breath as he backed away from the door and looked around. He had a bow slung across his back and he didn't realize someone was behind him until he bumped into a smaller body.

He whirled around to see a smirking woman,"Who are you! Where did you come from?" He asked in shock of her sudden appearance. Her face obscured from his view by a hood, he noticed she had a cut over the corner of her mouth...like him. She seemed muscular from what he could see with that darn cloak over her. From the skin he could see she appeared to be...too light to be black...but too dark to be white. She was a mixture like him as well.

"Adieu stupide garçon!(Goodbye silly boy!)" She said cheerily and he frowned. What? Suddenly she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back making him yelp. She faced him away from the mansion and shoved him down the stairs, he managed to catch himself before he fell, he stood to his feet but before he could comprehend anything the girl was midair and landed a hard kick to his chest making him fly backwards. He slammed into the ground and was completely shocked by her strength and fighting abilities. His head was spinning and she laughed as she stood over him successfully.

"Adieu!" She waved before vanishing into the manor. How in the world had she done that?

**Decided to try to write one...why not? **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Whoa this is so cool!" The girl murmured as she lay on the ground. Her hands buried themselves in the lush grass and the breeze cooled her warm skin. The atmosphere was serene and quiet, the mixed child let out a sigh of contentment and her eyes brightened as she heard the boy beside her shift closer to her._

_A laugh rang in her ears,"You've never done this before?" The boy questioned as he lay beside her and turned his face towards her._

_She grinned at him,"No, I lived in the city before I became a slave..." Her grin momentarily vanished,"so I never saw much of the stars." She looked back up at the dark, blue sky and her smile returned as the stars twinkled brightly in the sky._

_"Ave I know that...being a slave isn't fun but...at least you've got me right?" He asked almost nervously and a soft laugh escaped her lips._

_"Yes, at least I've got you Jack." She said fondly as his hand grabbed hers. She squeezed his back in reassurance before her smile turned into a smirk,"Even if you're an idiot."_

_He frowned at her,"Am not!"_

_"Are so!" She retorted childishly before Jack huffed._

_"You're mean." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes._

_"And you're sensitive."_

_"Are not!" He said defensively before punching her arm. She narrowed her eyes at him before punching his in return. Soon they began wrestling in the grass playfully. He wrapped his arm around her throat and laughed successfully before she elbowed him in the stomach. He yelped before he let go and she rolled to her hands and knees before pouncing on him._

_"Ha! I win!" She cheered and he pushed her off._

_"Oh shut up, I let you win." He muttered and she lay back down beside him with an easygoing smile._

_"Sure you did." She snorted before she began to gawk at the stars again._

_"Whatever Ave." He sighed but when she glanced at him he was smiling._

"Aveline we have a situation!" Achilles yelled making the girl bolt awake. She was in her assassin's wardrobe quickly before rushing down stairs.

"What's the problem? If it's the horses again I think I'm going to scream." She muttered,"I cleaned out their stalls yesterday! Do you know how heavy horse poop is-"

Achilles silenced her,"The men are here...they followed me and now that stubborn boy will die. Go out there and take care of it." He instructed,"Be careful Aveline. And leave one alive for questioning." He said with a softer tone and she nodded before flipping her hood up. It was raining heavily outside as Aveline ungracefully stomped outside of the house. Stupid boy with his stupid persistence, I just want to sleep. She thought irritably as she unsheathed her machete.

When she reached the horses stables she was surprised to see the boy holding his own. But of course, she had to jump in; the boy's movements were too slow for her taste. The thirteen year old lunged forwards, her machete drawn, jaw clenched, and eyes hardened. Her blade ran right through the intruder's back making him scream in agony as he fell to his knees. Aveline sneered as she mercilessly ripped the blade out and turned her attention to the remainder of the men.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had been stabbed with a knife in the leg. It wasn't too deep but it was painful. He leaned heavily on his right foot as he looked at the hooded woman before him. Was she truly that foolish? Such a small girl figured she could take out four men by herself. She stood with such confidence and determination. Her machete clutched tightly in one hand and a...hidden blade was visible as lighting flashed brightly into the sky.

"You men should not have come here!" Her voice filled with contempt as she stood perfectly still. Her posture showed arrogance as relaxed slightly. Her accent was thick and unrecognizable to Ratonhnhaké:ton as he watched her from afar curiously.

One of them laughed,"Looks like the monkey has a mutt!" He sneered referring to Achilles and Aveline clenched her jaw.

"Incompetent fools. I'll slaughter you if you don't leave now!" She warned maliciously and the other snorted.

"Go back to the fields where you belong slave. I wouldn't waste a bullet on an abomination like you!" He sneered and she trembled in utter rage. Ratonhnhaké:ton watched in shock as she spat out more words from her strange language and charged at them. She was fast. There was no other way to describe her movements, she was quick and agile, her slender form easily weaved through the men's weapons.

She ducked from an incoming blade and a mocking laugh escaped her lips,"I thought you white men would be better fighters! Seeing as you're the superior race!" She taunted and Ratonhnhaké:ton could only watch in admiration as she continued to dance away from them with utter grace. She was toying with them; her machete wasn't even poised to strike as she twisted away from a man's sword.

"Enough games mulatto! Either fight or run like a coward!" One bellowed and she laughed again cruelly.

"If you wish Monsieur!" She gave him a two-finger salute before bringing her leg up with a sharp kick. He screeched as she hit him in the groin and bent over. Ratonhnhaké:ton watched in utter fascination as she barely moved her head out of the way of an incoming sword.

The man who tried to attack her barely missed her head and struck his partner in the face instead. She grabbed his arm that held the sword and her hidden blade slammed into his upper arm making him scream. It was the same one that insulted her and Achilles's skin color. She brought her machete into play and smacked his face with the flat of her blade making him fall to his knees as he held his face in his hands. With a swift arch the machete was embedded into the man's shoulder. He cried out but Aveline just growled and with her foot shoved him to the ground. She left her machete and whirled around to the remaining men, her other hidden blade sprang to life as she crouched defensively in front of them.

Ratonhnhaké:ton awoke from his stupor and pulled out his bow. He was injured but she saved his life. He could at least try to help out as best he could. He notched an arrow and took aim on the man about to strike the occupied girl. His vision was blurry due to blood loss and he released the arrow.

Aveline countered the man's musket with her blade and with her other blade she attempted to stab him but he shoved her away quickly. She went on defensive as she watched his movements closely. He was a strong man; he was too large and stocky to be nimble on his feet. His footsteps were heavy and he took a step towards her, her senses went off the radar as she avoided his blade wielding musket, she took a quick step forward and hooked her foot with the back of his knee before jerking upwards with surprising strength. He yelped and fell on his stomach and Aveline didn't hesitate to pounce on him, like a cat, she sunk her blades into the back of his head with a roar and blood exploded onto her clothes.

She was panting heavily and remembered there was another man. She whirled around to find that an arrow was imbedded into his eyes. She turned to see the Native American boy standing tall but he leaned heavily on his foot and there was bow held firmly in his hand. His dark hair was hugging his face due to the rain and Aveline turned away.

She turned back to the man who harbored her machete in his shoulder. Ratonhnhaké:ton watched as she took deliberately slow steps towards the man and he was surprised by how murderous she looked. Shoulders hunched over, blood stained robes, and blades unsheathed.

She put her hand on the butt of her blade,"I'm sure you'll apologize now won't you?" She asked snidely and the man growled as he glared up at her. Blood protruded from his wound heavily as it did from his upper arm. She was supposed to keep him alive, that's what Achilles wanted, and she'd carry out that task no matter what the man said.

"I'd rather be cut down then apologize to the likes of you! And don't think we won't get the monkey, you, or the Dirt Worshiper over there!" He snarled and she laughed mirthlessly. Her anger outweighed her better judgment, this man deserved death, after all of his racial remarks she wanted to deliver the most painful death possible. Aveline had a problem with her anger; she was spritely, charismatic, and charming. But her anger easily flared especially when her race was verbally and physically abused. The man reminded her of Haytham Kenway, and she'd take care of him swiftly, she completely decided to disregard Achilles's wishes. The man had insulted her teacher and for his foolish tongue he'd pay the price.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was stunned by the man's ignorance and infuriated by his racial slurs he wanted to impale him himself. Dirt Worshiper? The sting of the insult hit him and he trembled in rage. Why were white men so cruel to them? What was wrong with being a different color? Why did it matter so much? Being a darker skinned person caused his mother to die, his village to burn, and his people to become weaker under the power of the white men. Children died, his mother burned before his very eyes, and their culture went up in flames. And for what reason? The reason that they were a darker shade than them? It was so ignorant and infuriating.

"Fine." She hissed,"I hope you know how much I'll _love _killing you." She laughed again,"Can't believe the mongrel beat the purebred!" She spat before putting her hidden blade to his throat. And ever so slowly she impaled him. And he screamed in pain as she took her time to kill him. Ratonhnhaké:ton was more than satisfied with her killing ways and limped over to her as she finally killed him. Once he was dead she mentally berated herself as her rage subsided, she was supposed to leave one alive for questioning, Achilles would have a fit.

"You...are an impressive fighter." His soft-spoken tone awoke her from her intense glaring at the corpse. She looked at the boy, he was rather handsome and obviously native, his dark eyes watched her with awe and he had extremely light freckled cheeks. His dark brown hair was the same color as hers and he was pretty muscular. Last time she hadn't gotten a good look at him because her mission was to get him away from the house. But he wasn't too shabby.

She grinned before letting the corpse fall to the ground,"Garçon stupide! Vous revenez encore? Je pensais que vows prenez unsoupçon." (Foolish boy! You still return? I thought you'd take a hint.) With a tinkling laugh she sheathed her machete and swiftly walked away from him. She held out her gloved hands and allowed the rain to begin to wash out the blood from her robes as she slowly walked back to the manor before an arm shot out and grabbed hers.

"Wait! And stop with that language!" He snapped and she turned to him with a smirk,"I know of the order...surely after seeing me shoot my bow I have some worth?" The boy asked with a sigh and a wave of sympathy overcame her. He just wanted to belong somewhere, was he cast out by those he considered his own as well? What was his story? He...kind of saved her. He was good with a bow she'd give him that. Not to mention he was bleeding heavily.

"You...you are of mixed decent as well oui?" She mused as she assessed his skin,"Your father was...white non?" He still couldn't see her under her hood but regardless he nodded slowly.

"Yes." His soothing voice answered and she nodded slowly before another grin lit up her face. He wished to see her eyes, he was so curious as to see what the mixed girl looked like, her mocha skin stuck out to him and he was rather thrilled to meet another mixed person. In his village everyone accepted him and he felt like he belonged, but meeting someone else like him was nice, it was interesting. He relished the feeling of the cold raindrops on his wound and watched as the blood rolled down his leg. It stung but felt pretty nice.

"Fin, we'll patch you up. But if you stay is not my decision." She reversed his hold and grabbed his arm before dragging him to the manor,"And you can fight. I don't see why you can't join." She continued as she pulled him inside and locked the door behind them. He just wanted to join the order.

"Ah I see we have an unwanted visitor." The raspy voice of the old man sounded making the two perk.

The girl spoke up,"He has a stab wound in his thigh. He wishes to join the order. I don't see the harm in letting him. He can shoot that bow of his...even if he is rather slow." She shrugged as she forcefully pushed him down onto the chair. Ratonhnhaké:ton snorted and rolled his eyes, he had a broader frame while hers was slimmer and more agile, wasn't his fault he wasn't fast enough for her tastes. He was actually considered rather fast, but from the girl's standpoint he was slow, he had watched her fight, she was abnormally quick and he envied her speed.

Achilles muttered under his breath as he slowly stood up,"And our prisoner? Is he still outside?" His tone was sharp as he addressed Aveline and his eyes were narrowed, as he stood hunched over his cane.

Aveline smiled sheepishly and shrugged,"Non...I might have killed him..." She put her hands up in a gesture that said,'what are you gonna do?'

Achille's nostrils flared and he slammed his cane into the ground angrily,"After I specifically instructed you to leave one alive you killed all of them? What part of what I said did you have problems comprehending you stubborn girl!" He hissed and Aveline sighed loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest and she glared at the old man through her hood.

"How could I not kill him! He called you a monkey-" She started off angrily and Achilles held up his hand making her cease her rant.

"Child how long do you think I've been alive?" He asked quietly as the fire in his eyes dimmed slightly.

Aveline bit her lip,"A long time...you're pretty old." She teased lightly making the corner of his mouth tug upwards slightly.

"And how long do you think I've been black?" He questioned as he strode towards her slowly. The tenderness in his voice reappeared and Ratonhnhaké:ton watched him in surprise. From his encounters with the man he expected him to be cold and heartless. But by the way he looked at the hooded girl showed how much he cared for her. Much like a father would a child.

The mixed girl lowered her head,"Your entire life." She grumbled and he chuckled before gently cupping her face in his hands. He slowly pulled down her hood so he could look into her eyes.

"I have endured much worse names and treatment my dear. I know how much you hate it, and I'm glad you feel so compelled to kill for me." A tiny laugh escaped Aveline's lips,"But you must learn that a single name does not define me. It does not define you." He said seriously before he kissed her forehead tenderly,"I am disappointed that you didn't heed my words earlier, and I understand that you are young and extremely foolish," She grinned wryly at him as he took a step away,"if you know who you are and who I am why do you care what others call me or you?" He questioned and she nodded slowly in understanding.

"I understand Achilles...it won't happen again." She vowed and he snorted.

"You say that now but we know how hard headed you are-"

"Says the old coot who doesn't bother to fix up the manner!" She sniffed and Achilles laughed before turning to the native boy.

Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes widened when he saw the girl. She was extremely pretty. Her bright, green eyes contrasted with her mocha skin, her brown hair was neatly braided and went down to her lower back. Her lips were a pale pink and she had barely noticeable freckles speckled on her cheeks.

"So the boy wants to join eh?" Achilles mused,"Tell me Aveline," So that was her name,"why does he deserve a chance to be an assassin?" He asked her and Aveline's gaze met his. Her green eyes calculating as she examined him.

"Bien (well), why not? What have we to lose-"

"Je suis à la maison! Aveline obtenir votre bout désolé ici et me faire un câlin!" (I'm home! Aveline get your sorry butt over here and give me a hug!) Aveline perked and a broad grin stretched out on her lips as she sprinted to the door. Ratonhnhaké:ton groaned, more of that accursed language! Achilles chuckled before hobbling away, moments later he returned with Aveline and a buff white man, Ratonhnhaké:ton stiffened at the pale man and was shocked to see his arm wrapped around Aveline.

The man had a white handkerchief wrapped around his head making it so his hair wasn't visible, he had an aftershave, he looked much older than Aveline, thirty or so, yet younger than Achilles, and he was stocky. He wore a faded, blue button up shirt and a white apron around his waist. A large butcher knife and gun was strapped to each side of his waist and he looked slightly menacing. Who was this man?

Suddenly Achilles was sitting next to him and began cleaning his wound,"You are lucky boy." He muttered as he pulled out a needle and thread.

Ratonhnhaké:ton raised an eyebrow,"Why is that?" He asked curiously as he tore his gaze from the two behind Achilles. Both were speaking excitedly to one another in a different language making him somewhat frustrated. He wanted to know what they were saying! His curiosity nearly ate him alive until Achilles drew his attention away from the two.

"Aveline convinced me to let you join..." He trailed off before looking up into his eyes,"what is your name?" He questioned. Ratonhnhaké:ton knew Aveline and Achilles's names due to hearing it in context.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton, thank you for letting me join." Relief washed over him. He finally was accepted into the order...well somewhat.

Achilles snorted,"Such a lengthy name. As an assassin we'll be going out in public quite often. You will be judged harshly for you skin color. We must make it look like...you were raised by a white man." Achilles could tell he was mixed,"Let's see..." Ratonhnhaké:ton saw his eyes dart to a family portrait. The boy guessed the black man was Achilles, there was a woman, and a child in the painting as well,"we'll call you Connor from now on." Achilles decided as he looked back to the Native.

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt slightly offended,"I will not forsake the name my mother gave me. I am Ratonhnhaké:ton, and I will not change my name to make pale faces happy." He scowled at the thought. His name was a part of him, it was a part of his culture, it was one of the reminders that his mother wasn't a figment of his imagination. She had been here with him, albeit a short time, but nonetheless she had nurtured him and loved him. Ratonhnhaké:ton was one of the last things he had left. Connor was an unacceptable name. He wanted nothing to do with his father that abandoned them nor did he want a white person name.

Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed his wound and he yelped in surprise,"I don't think you understand what we do here boy." Achilles growled,"Your name is a major set back. We won't get anywhere if people think the natives raised you. I understand your name means a lot for your culture, and it's not permanently gone, it'll just be hidden. There is nothing to be ashamed of my boy." His tone was softer,"But this is how the world works, and we must learn to live with it." The brown haired boy looked at Achilles who again busied himself with stitching up the wound. The needle hurt as it pierced his skin but this wasn't the first time he's had to sew up a gash.

He was still angered by the prospect of changing his name,"I refuse to do this old man. My name is a part of me. It's unfair-"

Achilles narrowed his eyes and his tone once again sharpened,"You want to talk about unfair, boy? Aveline spent a year and several months in slavery, the entirety of that year she had been constantly beaten for no reason other than the fact she was mixed. How could something as simple as a name change be unfair?" He spat heatedly making Ratonhnhaké:ton lower his gaze in slight guilt.

He had heard the people in his village tell stories of the blacks thrust into slavery. He knew of its cruelty, luckily not firsthand. He was stubborn and proud of his heritage, but if he was to be in the order he knew he'd have to make changes for the better.

"My apologies-"

"And who is this boy?" The stocky man interrupted his conversation with Achilles. Aveline's eyes filled with mirth as she stood by the man's side.

"A wannabe assassin who's as slow as a tortoise!" She teased and the native scowled while the man laughed heartily before sticking out his hand.

"Bonjour garçon! (Hello boy!) I am an assassin like Achilles and Aveline, my name is Stephane Chapeau." His accent sounded much like Aveline's and the mixed boy reached out and firmly grasped his hand.

He shook it,"My name is..." He hesitated while glancing at Achilles then back at Stephane,"Connor Kenway." Everyone froze. Achilles stopped stitching him up, Stephane snatched his hand away, and Aveline glared murderously at him.

"Did you say, Kenway?" She snarled lowly and he looked at her in confusion before nodding. In a flash her hidden blade appeared and it was at his throat. Her eyes flashed with fury and Connor gulped at the sudden blade at his throat. Stephane acted quickly as he grabbed her arms and hauled her away from him.

"What is your quarrel with me?" Connor yelled angrily at the struggling girl.

"Où est votre père! Je vais le tuer! Je vais le tuer! Écume des Templiers! Je vais te tuer trop si je dois le faire! Où est-il!" (Where is your father! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! Templar scum! I'll kill you too if I have to! Where is he!) She screamed as she struggled against Stephane like a mad dog. Her blade was still out as she tried to reach him.

Achilles stood to attention,"Aveline!" He roared loudly making her stop. She was panting heavily, her eyes darkened as she glared at Connor, and she gritted her teeth as she strained against the force holding her. "Look at me!" Achilles bellowed drawing her attention from Connor who was still stunned at the events that had happened. "You will not touch a hair on this boy's head do you understand me?" He snarled as he stood protectively in front of Connor.

"Why shouldn't I? I bet he knows where Haytham is!" She screamed back but calmed when Stephane pulled her against his chest. He rested his chin on her hair and murmured words of assurance in French. Stephane was like a big brother to her, the two constantly conversed in French to irritate Achilles. She loved Stephane and he always knew how to calm her down.

"If Jack had been sitting here would you try to kill him?" Achilles questioned hotly making her glare harden,"He is like you! Mixed! He was raised by his mother, why do you wish to harm him?" Achilles asked in exasperation and Aveline clenched her jaw.

"Jack...was my best friend...I just figured if I could hurt Connor," She sighed heavily,"then that would hurt Haytham. I was hopping that Haytham raised Connor. Then I could find him and kill him." She grumbled and Connor's eyes widened as he stood to his feet.

His lips curled into a sneer as he glared at her,"So you would hurt me over something I can't control to get back at my father?" He spat.

She looked at him coldly,"Yes." She growled and Achilles put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking anymore.

He shot Connor an apologetic look,"Don't mind her Connor, she's clouded by anger and foolishness," He shot her a pointed glare before turning his attention back to him,"your father was...Aveline's owner. He...was rather cruel to her. I hope you take none of her ill tempered words to heart." The old man sighed wearily,"And your father is the leader of the Templars." Connor was stunned by the revelation, who was Jack? His father previously owned Aveline? It explained why she was so angry when she learned his last name.

"Who is Jack...what is a Templar?" He asked as Stephane finally let Aveline go. Her eyes flashed with pain before she quickly vanished upstairs and Connor watched her leave somewhat dumbfounded.

"I'll go talk to her." Stephane murmured as he ran after her.

Achilles shook his head,"I tell her time and time again revenge won't help her. But do not judge her too harshly Connor." He sighed,"She's been through a lot. Though that doesn't excuse her inappropriate behavior. I'll talk to her later." He grasped his cane tightly before sitting back down and Connor followed in suit so he could finish sewing his wound up. His hands, weathered with age, worked diligently as he cleaned the wound again and picked up the needle.

"I understand her thirst for revenge," His mind flashed to Charles Lee choking him as a child,"Who is this Jack?" Connor asked as he watched his wound slowly be closed.

Achilles didn't bother looking up from his work,"Your brother...well half brother. Aveline and him were best friends when she was a slave." Connor bristled and clenched his fists in rage.

"My brother?" He asked icily. So his father didn't only abandon them but he had another child? He felt hurt that his father actually bothered to stay with his new son,"He's white isn't he." He whispered as he glared at his hands.

"Yes." Of course he was. Haytham was probably ashamed of him. He didn't care enough to even stay with him a little bit. He offered no explanation, and Connor felt himself deflate. He wondered if the man even knew his mother was dead. Did he even care about his mother? Did his father care about him? He certainly cared for Jack if he bothered to stay with him.

"I see." He mused quietly and Achilles looked up from his work.

"Connor, I know you are rather...upset with this new information but the fact that he hasn't raised you is a good thing." Achilles commented and before Connor could open his mouth to retort Achilles continued,"He's a cruel man. You wouldn't be the person you are today if he stayed with you and your mother. Your mother raised you well, she gave you her annoying persistence...you probably got that from Haytham as well, and your fighting skills. I know Haytham well enough to know he grows rather restless. He never stays in one place for too long. I assumed that your mother taught you...am I correct?" Connor nodded,"It is actually a blessing that you had a strong woman in your life. Your father is not man to look up to." Achilles finished sewing the wound before standing to his feet.

Connor sighed,"You're right." It still didn't ease his anger.

Achilles's eyes twinkled,"I know." He rolled his shoulders before beginning to slowly walk away,"Your room is upstairs, first door on the left, training starts tomorrow. Expect to be woken up early." He said cryptically and Connor watched him leave before leaning back in the chair. Waking up early shouldn't be a problem; in his village he was almost always the first one awake. He'd get up before crack of dawn. He noticed that Achilles purposefully left out what a Templar was. Connor finally stood up and walked up to his room. The entire time he was in awe of the beauty of the manor. He was used to wooden houses, he had never been somewhere so luxurious, it was gorgeous.

Right when he reached his room Aveline came out of hers. Their eyes met and hers hardened. He met her glare with his own and she relaxed slightly.

"I'm...I guess I'm sorry about earlier." She grumbled and he raised an eyebrow.

"You guess?" He snorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be imbècile," He didn't need to know her language to understand that word,"we're going to have to work together. Especially if we're going to kill the Templars." Again with the Templar business,"But let me make one thing clear." She warned and he narrowed his eyes,"Haytham is mine. I'm going to kill him." She growled and Connor bristled.

He wanted to make Haytham pay, Aveline had every reason to kill him, but so did he. His father abandoned him, forgot about his mother, and had another kid. His father was a Templar; apparently they were evil, that's all he needed to know. He was going to do the killing. Then he'd kill Charles Lee. Oh how he longed to watch the light fade from the man's cold, blue eyes. He craved to see the blood flow from his mouth as he impaled him with a hidden blade. Charles Lee and Haytham Kenway would both pay for his mother's death. Then he'd take care of the spawn of his father if necessary.

"Get in line. Then I'll have to see about this Jack." He snarled and her eyes widened before she took a threatening step closer towards him.

"No! You won't touch Jack. He's my friend. And I have much more reason to kill Haytham than you do." She hissed as they stood toe to toe.

Connor snorted,"Oh really?" He challenged as he loomed over her. She held no fear as she looked up at him with rage.

Her eyes were now a stormy green,"Really. He's your father, you shouldn't take a part in his death, it isn't right." His eyes flickered to the faint scar that ran down the corner of her mouth. There was some truth to her words. But Haytham was not a father to him.

This was foolish. They shouldn't be so petty about killing a man. It was strange, inhuman even. It wasn't right and he knew that he'd get nowhere with Aveline at this rate. He wanted them get along.

He calmed himself,"How about we cross that bridge when we get there? We should be getting along now right?" He asked and she cocked a hip out as she crossed her arms over her chest. Pure defiance radiated from her before a smirk adorned her lips.

"Sure...brother."

"Brother?"

"You're an assassin now...you're unfortunately my brother." She chuckled mirthlessly before turning on her heel,"Get plenty of sleep, tomorrow I'm going to having you on your back before you can say ouch." She taunted without looking back at him.

He frowned,"I'm not a bad fighter-"

"Bet you're not a good one either amateur." Oh he was going to murder her.

**Not trying to offend anyone, this is historically accurate, so don't take the names to heart. **

**Presto! Done! Trying to keep everyone in character as much as I can. So review! Sorry if there are mistakes I'll clean them up. Tell me what ya think! **


End file.
